


Games We Play

by LunarRiver



Series: Games We Play [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Almost insanity, Alois and Ciel are brothers, Ciel runs away, Depression, M/M, Revenge, The contract is placed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRiver/pseuds/LunarRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came again last night...why? Why can't you just leave me alone, brother? I do everything you ask so why! What more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please

 

 

    _Masks...fake smiles and fake laughs, fake frowns and fake Cry's, like those in a theater, if any mask falls, everyone shall see who you really are and all is gone...all is gone._

 

i sighed as I climbed into bed, the drawn back curtains opening its arms for the moon to gaze in across the room, across the floor. My nightgown bunched up between my legs and I tugged it into its proper place as I layer down, my eyes not closing. Why should I when I knew he was coming again...every night...every moment...he was there. 

 

     I felt the covers being yanked off my bed and continued to stare up at the ceiling. What was the point anymore? Why couldn't the bastard leave me alone?!Whatever did I do to him to deserve so far 12 years of this? My brother, Alois, stood above me, his light blue eyes both bright with excitement and dark with his sadistic nature. "What do you want?" I growled sharply. 

 

     "Oh, nothing much...just to play the Game." 

 

     "Hell no! I am going to sleep tonight! I am sick of the Game and sick of you! I wish I was never born!" 

 

     "Do you now? I can make it where you can stop your miserable existence right now if you wish. With this." Alois smiled that smile I knew all to well. I knew I was going to get hurt, again. Suddenly, he pulled out a lovely gold and dark blue rubyed dagger. The blade shone in the moonlight and I stared at it them grabbed it, looking at it then to my brother. 

 

     "You want me to end my life?* 

 

     " you honestly should, dear brother. You have nothing to live for, except being my bitch." 

 

     "Nothing to live for, eh?" I asked monotone as I examined the dagger. I glanced slyly up at him and threw the dagger right at him. It flew his right ear, cutting some hair and stuck deep in the door behind us. I smiled. "There you are, brother. The closet anyone will ever come to killing me. Now, if you don't mind, I am ready for bed." 

 

     Alois turned, in shock, and slipped into the shadows back to his room. I nodded. He would leave me alone for then but for how long? I sighed and climbed into bed, wondering what would happen tomorrow, wondering what the night would bring...

 

       "Ciel! Wake up!" My caretaker, Hannah yelled, pounding on my door. I jerked awake, my heart pounding fast. Ugh, what was wrong with them ever just knocking? I got up and went to my door, opening it. "Yes?" I asked. Hannah grabbed me by my hair and dragged me to the kitchen. She pointed to it: no breakfast waiting. She pulled me to her room: no bed made. She pulled me to the bathroom: trash not taken out. 

 

Perfect.

 

     Hannah threw me forward into the bathroom. "Get to work you lazy frigger!" She yelled. I flinched, keeping my head down and eyes down so she wouldn't hit me. I hurried over to the trash, taking it out and tiring the bag up then walking fast by her side to get it in the garbage can. 

 

      Once I had everything done, Hannah gave me my food and her and Alois ate at the kitchen table while I ate mine off my lap on the floor. As I ate I stared up out of the window. The sky was light summer day blue, so pure, so untainted by the white puffs of clouds...tainted...my mind flashed with all the nights Alois pinned me beneath him, smiling, all the nights he punched me or slapped me. He rarely left brusies but when he did he made sure they were on places a person wouldn't look. 

 

     Alois had tainted me many timeover and yet I only bore those scars on the inside. My skin was milky white to everyone. If only they could see inside....after breakfast, I wash the dishes then go get the mail and give it to Hannah then go to my room. 

 

     I decided to play one of my favorite games: chess. I had to play quickly and by myself. I was not allowed to go anywhere unless it was with Hannah to the store or to go get the mail. But I liked the times by myself, when everything was silent, when I was alone with my thoughts, however, sometimes my thoughts were dark. 

 

      I thought many times of running away but how could I? Alois said if I ran away he would just tell Hannah and she would come get me then have all the men she knew spank my ass. She said if I ran away I had better run fast and far for if I was caught, I would not be able to even speak without permission. 

 

     I sighed as my lonely game of chess ended, me winning against myself. I felt trapped here, if I ran and the police caught me, Hannah said I would disgrace my family. Shame them. I couldn't do that but the nights with Alois...the verbal physical abuse from Hannah...the numbness in my veins and the fake dead smile I plastered on every day...what was the point?! I growled and punched my wall, furious. 

 

     Hannah came in, glaring. She grabbed my arm, jerking me toward her. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Be quiet! I'm working in there all day while you are in here doing only God knows what! You ungrateful little bastard!" She yelled, throwing me to the floor. I stared up at her in fear and hate. She spat on my face and stormed out, locking the door. 

 

     I got up and went to my closet, going in it and sitting down. The darkness... It was nice. The dark hides you from the people who want to hurt you, lights give you away. I sat in the darkness of my closet until Hannah yelled for me again, unlocking the door. Ah, sweet family. 

 

      That night, as I laid in bed, I knew he was coming but tonight...well, tonight was different. I was going to get more than two or three hours of sleep. I heard the clock ticking  **TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK DING!** ah, midnight. Come on now, brother, I know you want to. I smiled for the first time as the door opened. Alois skipped over to me happily, jerking the covers off my bed. "Hello! What a glorious night, correct?" He asked. I nodded and whispered. "Indeed, it is a lovely night. Such a good night to sleep." I rolled over, grabbed my blanket and curled up, closing my eyes. "Sleep? Hahahaha! Did I tell you the games were done?" He growled. I smiled. Games...all games die sooner or later, once something is truly lost, one can never get it back again. I glanced at the blond over my shoulder. "Games? Our game is not over yet, but thus time, I am making the rules." I said, getting up. Tonight was the night everything would change. July 4th. Alois didn't look as if he wanted to fight, he turned toward the door I smiled then he suddenly turned again, pinning me down on the moonlit floor. 

 

      "We have always played by my rules. Games are mine and you are my pawn." He said, jerking my pants down, smiling cruelly, his blue eyes wild. I tried to scream, tried to move but it was useless. Alois was suddenly taking the very last thing I had: my innocence. 

 

      As I said, that night was different from the others. That night...after he left...I left that horrid place. I grabbed a small bag and ran outside and into the city. 


	2. Me, Myself and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is alone in the city of London. 
> 
>  
> 
> I walked and walked but soon, I couldn't walk anymore. My feet were sore, my stomach was cramping from hunger, and blood had dried. I sat down against a brick wall, my mind swirling, my eyes drifting ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! (:

 

 

      I ran into the city.

 

      It was dark all but for the moonlight guiding my oath. My legs were shaking, my stomach was a raging sea, my head was pounding. Ugh, what was happening to me? I barely noticed anything or anyone as I walked. I walked past shops and childern, I walked past shadows that looked like they were going to grab me...that didn't scare me. Don't ask why because I don't know the answer. I walked and walked but soon, I couldn't walk anymore. My feet were sore, my stomach was cramping from hunger or that's what I thought it doing that from, and blood had dried. I sat down against a brick wall, my mind swirling, my eyes drifting ..

 

     I awoke to see some childern running away from me, laughing. They had my bag.  _oh well, let the little peasants have it. I don't want anything from that horrible place. Now, where can I get some food? I don't want anything from that horrible place, including my name. I am no longer Ciel Annafellows, I am Ciel Phantomhive._ I got up and continued to walk. I saw childern and men and woman fighting over a small nasty looking slice of bread. My stomach growled but the smell of food made me sick to my stomach. I sighed, walking past them in disgust. 

 

     People were such monsters. Liars, betrayers, hurters... Never trust them, a voice said inside of me. Never let yourself be anyone's pawn, ever again. You are Ciel Phantomhive! I nodded as I walked. Hmm, it was still July 4th. Alois came at midnight, which is 12:00am, July 3rd was over then, right? July 4th...people laughing and setting off fireworks and being with their family. 

 

      I growled. I would never have a happy July 4th again. That was the day I had lost everything to him...I would eat when my stomach calmed down but not now, not yet. I walked down the alley looking up at the sky. Gray. Clouds were like a warm blanket, birds some where chirping and some were gone...I sat where I did last night, curling up until my stomach stopped hurting them I would go in search of food. I glared as a black cat strode by, purring. It stopped a little ways away, turning its green holly like eyes to me, it began to purr louder and padded over to me, rubbing itself on my legs. 

 

     "Hello there..." I whispered, going to pet her. She hissed, flattened her ears, and swiped a clawed paw at me. I yelped, jerking back as she ran. "Are you just going to hurt me to then?" I yelled after her. I flopped back down, cradled my hand and soon fell asleep again. I awoke in darkness, my hunger sending pains through my small body. I curled up holding my belly. "Ahh...damn..." I groaned. Suddenly, I heard footsteps going THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...I stiffened, staring into the darkness but could make absolutely nothing out. I heard the footsteps on the right of me, then on the left, then behind me. 

 

     I gasped, whipping around to see a black figure coming at me with a sack.the next I knew I was in total warm darkness, my body getting jostled around.

 

     I opened my eyes as the sack was off but I was tied to a chair. People in white masks were all around me...that was my life for years until one day I summoned a demon named Sebastian. 

 

TWO YEARS LATER

 

     "Master, the Queen has a new task for her guard dog." Sebastian said, walking in with a letter, the Queens seal on it, made so beautifully in red. I put down my cup on the China plate and took the letter, opening and examining it. 

 

      Pictures of kidnapped boys were in the letter, as well as information. Apparently, someone was molesting them then killing them slowly with knifes, dagger by the looks of it. The boys were all under 10...what a strange number, the number one that starts to the whole thing then, right along side it, a 0, soon making all the counting of numbers end. A start and an end. 

 

     How interesting. 

 

     "My Lord?" 

 

      I looked up at Sebastian and stood, walking over to the window and staring out at the city...the city where just two years I was living on...the city where those men...those men..."yes?" I asked, closing my eyes. "Your tea is getting cold sir, may I fill it?" He asked, his eyes knowing all to well that something was wrong. I nodded and looked at the pictures again.  _those poor boys...stop! You can not allow yourself to feel much emotions...you will fall off the edge if you do...they are no different than any other case...just another job to the Queen, just your duty._ i sat down and sipped my now warm tea. "Sebastian, I want you to look into this for me. Do you understand?" I asked. He bowed slightly and whispered. "Yes, my young Lord." And was gone. 


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I apologize for the absence... I was wondering, did Ciel make the right choice in running away? Comment pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

  

     He was over me again...choking me...smiling...shoving himself inside me. He shivered over me, putting his hand over my mouth as I tried to scream...no...stop, please...

    The men in white masks. They were going to brand me...they did brand me...just as my brother branded my inside with his cum...

    "No!" I screamed bolting upward in my bed. Sebastian was still gone... I shivered sweaty in the darkness...I closed my eyes as my head pounded, as my breath came in gasps, I remembered working for Hannah, her slaps and insults, my feet sore from the work at night then my dear dear son a bitching brother coming in...

     I got up and walked to the window, drawing back the curtains. I stared up at the moon...that ever glowing changing moon that had watched silently as I was abused, as I was slowly broken...I suddenly felt so numb, so tired, I just wanted to forgot...I went down to the kitchen and grabbed a beer then walked outside into the night. I sat down on the grass and opened the beer, taking a swing. Yuck...but people said beers help you forget, maybe if I drink a little more. 

     "My Lord?"

     I opened my eyes to stare into dark red ones. Sebastian. "Don't talk so bloody loudly." I snapped and went on searching for the sick person. 


	4. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya all like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter

 

     I walked down the street when I heard a scream. 

     "My Lord, this way." Sebastian said, suddenly grabbing me and running. I gasped as we fly into the air, over buildings, and dropped into a alley. "What the hell was that? You just think you can grab me and-" I started but was cut off by another scream coming from right inside a room in front of us. I gulped and stepped forward, listening to the door. 

     "Please, my Lord, I can't do this anymore-" 

     SLAP! "You'll do as told and keep on until I say otherwise!" 

      Hannah and Alois...I steeped to the side of the alley and puked as flashbacks came back faster and more vividly than normal. "Are you alright?" Sebastian asked, amusement in his voice. I wiped my mouth and turned to stand up straight, glaring at the damned demon. 

     "I am fine. Now, I order you to kill Alois and Hannah!" 

    Sebastian kneeled with his gloved hand over his chest, his hair falling slightly more into his pale face. "Yes, my young Lord." I grinned and watched as my butler swung opened the door, leaping into the room where...where...where Alois was beating Hannah. 

     "You don't want to kill those stupid boys because they look like that brat Ciel don't you? Don't you? Answer me!" He yelled, punching her. For the first time, I realized Hannah wasn't at fault, it was Alois who had ordered her all this time to act the way she did to me. 

     "Stop Sebastian!" I yelled. 

      The demon stopped and turning, his gaze annoyed, but as always, he obeyed. Alois was crying. Crying...why on earth? The blond dropped to his knees. "You love him to don't you? That's why you wanted to go after him..." He cried out. Hannah crawled over to him and hugged him. "No, your Highness, I wanted him back because he is your brother...just as Luka was." She whispered. 

     I had never heard her voice was soft, so full of love. "You killed the boys?" I asked. "Yes, I did as my Highness ordered." Hannah said. Suddenly it all made sense. Hannah was only following orders all along and Alois...he thought Hannah didn't love him...as Hannah explained the story of Luka to us, she said she was sorry for what she had done to me, Alois apologized also.

    I let both Alois and Hannah go, I walked out of the alley with Sebastian by my side, like a shadow that's always there. The case was closed, my revenge was complete, so I knew what was going to happen next as I sat down on a seat where I had gone after I left home so many years ago. 

     I knew what was going to happen, and yet, I didn't care as Sebastian began to close in on me to take my soul. 


End file.
